Domesticity Intimacy
by Neacle
Summary: Prompts from the Domesticity/Intimacy fanfiction meme on tumblr Will be rated T and M
1. Spicing things up

Lillian decides that she really must have a deathwish, if making out with your boyfriend hidden inside the hammerhead accounts for something.

"Spirits, Shepard..." Garrus groans under her as she moves her lips from his mouth and down his neck. "Cortez could be back any second!"

"It's fine..." She breathes and sits up to pull off her tanktop. "Said he had some errands to run, won't be back for an hour at least."

She looks down at him and smirks at the small nest they've managed to put together. His head is resting on the messy heap of their pants and his shirt and jacket, a poor attempt for a pillow to him, but they have to make due somehow, especially since it's so damn hot to be on top of him.

"Fair enough..." He grumbles at her answer. "Vega could still discover us though."

"Come on Garrus..." She whispers and leans down again, running her fingers down his sides to his platefree waist. "Do you _really_ want to get dressed again and head up _all_ the way to the bedroom?"

He groans and looks up at the ceiling of the vehicle, his mandibles fluttering in agitation.

"I don't want to move an inch." He confesses then, his subharmonics thick with arousal. His hands slowly trails up her legs to rest on her ass, squeezing lightly when she rubs her hands against his skin. She chuckles and presses her forehead against his.

"That's my man." She says, kissing him. He hums in return and hooks his fingers in her panties to slowly drag them off. Lillian is quick to respond and lifts her leg to help him along, throwing the undergarments aside somewhere under the control panel. She really has to remember to collect them later when they're done.

With the panties gone, Garrus grabs her ass again to pull her up to his chest so he quickly can remove his own boxers. Lillian turns her head and unconsciously bites her lip as his erection makes itself known, hot and heavy against his belly. She hums appreciatively and bends down to kiss him again, her tongue pressing against his mouth. When he answers in kind, it's a bit of a struggle to ease back onto his crotch and still make out.

"Imagine-" She breathes between kisses. "-what we could have done in the Mako."

"That'd be something..." He chuckles. "This liaison didn't exist back then though."

"True..." She mumbles. "What a shame really."

Then she kisses him one last time before she sits up again, her hand reaching down to run her fingers down his cock.

"Spirits..." Garrus groans, before he grabs her waist to lift her up while she positions herself. Lillian wouldn't say that a turian-dick is massively different from a human's, yet it always sets her nerves on fire every time he enters her. A deep thrum escapes Garrus' throat as she moves, and she grins and puts a finger over his mouth.

"Remember sexy-." She smirks. "-that someone can enter the cargo any minute."

He just groans and rolls his head back.

"You're absolutely insane, Shepard."


	2. Date Night

"You know what, Garrus." Lillian says. "I'm starting to see why Tali loves it so damn much."

"Really?" He tilts his head to look at her, his face disbelieving.

"Really!"

He only scoffs softly, his arm around her shoulders squeezing tighter.

"What? I can see the appeal of it!" She protests. "That balcony scene is really good!"

"Are you just saying that because Tali has shown it to you so much?"

Lillian snorts and turns to give him a light shove in the side.

"Come on Garrus." She smirks and stands up, looking around the room.

"What are you up to now?" He asks, his mandibles flexing in quiet laughter. Lillian only indicates for him to wait, before running out to the kitchen. Garrus sighs and leans back in the sofa again, his fingers drumming on the armrest.

In the kitchen, Lillian is looking through the cupboards, her face a grimace trying to hold in the laughter. When she enters the livingroom again, Garrus stares at her for a short second before he snorts loudly and shakes his head.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be slightly offended, Lily."

Lillian raises an eyebrow and walks over to him, the group of thick pens fastened on her head bobbing lightly, a failed attempt to look like a fringe.

"What?" She snickers. "I'm just trying to recreate the amazing performance."

"Are you saying I'm Shalei?" He asks and shakes his head again when she takes his hands.

"Shalei, we can never be together." She says, her voice as deep as she can make it. "I have my duty, and you-" She moves one hand to his mandible, her mouth twitching. "-have your people."

When Garrus simply looks at her, mandibles flexing again, she leans back and scoffs.

"C'mon, you're supposed to answer."

"Lily, you know I can't act worth a damn." He chuckles.

"You're not supposed to, babe." She laughs and hits him playfully on the shoulder. He simply shakes his head again before looking at her.

"Not tonight." He sighs, his voice trying to stay serious. "Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind."

They remain like that for a moment before Lillian finally breaks down laughing, her head resting on his shoulder. Garrus simply grins and pats her on the back.

"You know, Tali would kill you if she found out you were making fun of her favourite vid."

"Yeah, she would..." She laughs again "You better not tell her."  
Garrus simply shrugs and gives her one last pat.

"I can't make any promises."


	3. Cuddling

Sometimes when Lillian falls asleep, her dreams turns into nightmares. It's almost always the same; violent flashbacks of the Normandy's destruction, oxygen slowly leaving her body, lungs burning.

...she's trying to breath...

...can't...can't...

Waking up is a relief beyond explanation.

And tonight is no different. Waking up covered in your own cold sweat is something Lillian wished she could say was something new. It's not.

It takes a few seconds for her to come back to reality, make out where she is. Bedroom, quarters, Normandy. Garrus beside her. She turns to her side to look at his sleeping form, focusing on that in order to calm down.

When she reaches over to run a finger down his mandible, he groans and slowly opens his eyes.

"Please don't tell me we have to get up already..." He mumbles sleepily, his eyes barely staying open.

"No, it's still nighttime." She whispers. "Sorry I woke you..."

"Couldn't sleep?" Her voice must still sound a bit shaky, as it seems to alert him some.

"Don't worry about it." She smiles. "Go back to sleep."

"Not without you." He protests and puts his arm around her waist to pull her nearer. She goes along without a word, a warm smile on her lips. Once close enough, she turns around and lets him spoon her, his mouth burrowing into her hair. She smiles again and is about to turn her head and make a joke about potential hair-kinks when she notices that he's already asleep again. Lucky bastard.

After some time, his hold around her becomes more slacked, and she takes his arm and carefully hugs it to her chest.

It feels good that he's here, and she presses her lips against his palm, then just let's it stay there, breathing him in. An uneasy feeling is growing in the pit of her belly, slowly spreading until it reaches her chest and clenches, not in a bad way...just...unfamiliar. A good unfamiliar.

She burrows her nose in his palm one last time before she closes her eyes, the calm and warmth surrounding her finally making her sleepy again.

It's with a quiet realisation that she might actually feel more than just attraction for the turian beside her that finally makes her fall asleep.

She has no more nightmares that night.


	4. Nicknames

"You _can_ call me by my name you know." Lillian suddenly says one day.

They're in the main battery, she cleaning her armour while he's working on the guns, despite her urging that he can't possibly calibrate them anymore than he already has. He sure showed her, it seems.

At her sudden request, Garrus looks up from the keyboard and stares at her, his mandibles tightening slightly.

"What?" He asks, his face clearly saying that he didn't hear a word of what she just said. Lillian simply chuckles lightly and puts the gauntlet she was working on down on the floor.

"My name." She repeats. "You can call me by it you know."

"I thought I already did." He says, crossing his arms. "Unless you've been using a false identity this whole time."

Lillian scoffs and crosses her arms as well.

"You know what I mean, dummy!" She protests, a playful smirk on her lips.

"I...erh-" He sighs, leaning against the console. "I'm not sure it would be appropriate...You _are_ my commander."

"Not when we're alone." She says and stands up, her hands nervously fumbling. "C'mon, say my name."

"Didn't you once say that you didn't like your name?" He fires back, stubbornly stuck in military-turian-mode.

"Only when jerks in my class teased me about flowers." She chuckles despite her annoyance. "Hard to earn respect in the Navy when people call you Lilypad all the time."

He still seems unsure and she cannot for the world of it figure out why. It's not like their relationship is a secret, but he seems set to stay in the roles they're in.

"You're not the one who usually follow protocols, Garrus." She teases and walks over to him, hands resting on her hips.

"It's not about that." He snorts and takes her arms to pull her closer to him. "Just never thought you cared, you haven't brought it up before."

"Well..." She drawls. "James pointed it out the other day, and you know, I just realised he had a point. It'd be nice if you said my name."

"Uhuh." He smirks, his hands moving from her arms to around her waist. "And why did Vega point it out exactly?"

Lillian shrugs.

"Who cares?" She argues. "The point is that he's right. When we're anywhere else, I'm commander Shepard. But when we're alone...I don't know, I'm just...Lily the girlfriend?"

"Aha, and what-" He smirks when he sees her reaching over to turn off the keyboard beside them. "-does Lily the girlfriend think she's doing now?"

"Oh, nothing much." She shrugs, a wicked smile on her lips as she then pushes him back against the console. "Just going to make sure you _do_ scream my name when I make you come."


End file.
